


Fiscal future of the liberated Empire

by Mjchere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Economics, M/M, Slow Burn, fiscal responsibility, inside joke, quantative easing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjchere/pseuds/Mjchere
Summary: This is my first fic and is basically an inside joke that went to far! apologies if anyone reads this! Basically I wondered what would happen to the economics of the empire once the Galra leave.Any advice is welcome!





	Fiscal future of the liberated Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowbab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbab/gifts).



The castle of lions had been quiet for a few days, giving some much needed down time for the paladins. The last few weeks had seen constant fighting with the Galra and the liberation of a number of new planets had lead to the paladins resources being stretched thin. 

Lance had spent much of this time enjoying himself, playing video games and annoying Pidge. But the only person he wanted to see what Keith, who had been keeping to himself lately, always muttering about something. “It’s time I find out just what he is up to,” Lance thinks to himself. 

Lance hunts though the castle, checking every room he can think off to find out just where Keith could be hiding, eventually he find him. Keith is sat in lonely room that Lance isn’t even sure he had ever been in before, surrounded by books lit by a single light. 

“Well this isn’t creepy or depressing at all!” Lance shouts over as he loudly enters the room. Keith doesn’t respond and continues to read, mildly annoying Lance considering how long it took him to find. At this point Lance walks over and looks over Keith’s shoulder, trying to see what he is working on. At this point Keith finally looks up, out of deep concentration. 

“Damn you finally found me, coming to distract me from my work!” Keith says curtly. “I am doing important work that will impact everything that we do”. 

Lance is taken aback by Keith’s attitude; lately things had been going great between them, better then ever before and now this attitude towards him? 

“What the hell do you mean “work that will impact everything that we do”, Lance replies sarcastically. “You’re sat alone in a dark room, on a fancy table, surrounded by old books. This doesn’t seem that important”. 

“It’s called a davenport Lance, and yes this is important, what do you think these books are actually about?” Keith says passing a book to him. 

Lance has a quick scan of the book, but it’s long and Lance cannot make heads nor tails of it. “Keith”, Lance says with a sigh “what is an old book about” he quickly looks at the cover, “economics going to have any importance in our work?” 

Keith sighs then looks up, “Because I have been thinking about it lately, how is liberating planets enough? Seriously think about it, in the last few weeks we have made a number of strides against the Galra, we have taken back Olkarion but then what? We don’t help them rebuild, we don’t help them reestablish trade routes, in short there economy is in tatters! With out good fiscally responsible policies we may be able to help these planets, thrive, that once we are gone the people will be able to live in harmony and not succumb to infighting over the economy crashing. This would actually just help the Galra retake weakened planets!” 

Lance stands there, slightly stunned by that Keith has said, “Keith,” Lance says with care “When did you last sleep?”. He puts the book he was given down, “Why have you suddenly got this from?” not waiting for him to answer he continues “while what you are saying makes sense this doesn’t need to be handled by you alone, Shiro could help, I could help if only you had asked!” 

Keith sits back in his chair, his stern look softening slightly, “look, I know I have been neglecting all of you lately” he takes a pause “you especially, but I that we have to do more for these planets.” 

Lance looks at Keith and realises how serious he is taking this, “look Keith, of course this is important, but you didn’t need to keep this to yourself. We are a team and this effects all of us, none of us want to Galra to come back and anything that will stop them we will all help you with.” 

Keith sits and considers what Lance says, “I know, I am sorry, I felt embarrassed discussing this before I had a concrete plan in place, I am struggling to work out certain details”. 

Lance sits besides him, “I will help, I know I am dense when it comes to the economy, never thought this would be part of my life as a paladin, but I am sure I can pick it up.” 

Keith looks across to Lance and smiles, knowing that the task ahead will be much easier with Lance at his side.


End file.
